Who Knew
by Poor.Unfortunate.Soul.13
Summary: Mandy is different. She's into drugs and drinking. Her boyfriend is 4 years older than her and if she's not high, she doesn't feel alive. All of her friends are the same way. But when someone new comes into her life, things change. Somewhat.
1. The Spot

So this is my new story.. The Jonas Brothers will be in it soon.. But not in this chapter.. And a fair warning, they won't be themselves.. Like, as a band. But yeah. Here's the first chapter, let me know what you think so far and if I should continue. We're reading this amazing book (Ordinary People) in my Contemporary Lit class and I love the way it is written so I'm doing it like that kinda. Yup. Lemme know what ya think. Enjoy!

* * *

"Amanda! Get up!" She opened her eyes, groaning. Looked at the clock, 7:15 A.M. It took her a moment to focus on the dark room around her.

"Amanda!" Her mom called. Again. Never giving her a chance to show she was awake.

"I'm up!" She forced herself to call out. She moved to the mirror, staring at an empty reflection. Her eyeliner was smeared around her eyes. Face and body pale. Skinny with ice blue eyes staring back, blankly.

She moved slowly around her room to the closet, stepping over clothes and other random objects. Her room hadn't been cleaned in over a year. She found the perfect outfit. Black skinny jeans and a plain purple long sleeve shirt, plus converse. She brushed her hair. Blonde with neon blue underneath. Applied more eyeliner. Picked up her black book bag and went down the stairs. Eyes still red from the weekends activitie's. Fun. Avoiding eye contact, she moved quickly to the door. Ready to leave.

"Amanda?" Too slow. She turned back. Looked at the floor.

"Don't you need lunch money?" She nodded. Extended her arm. Took the money and smiled.

"You're very strange this morning. Do you feel okay? Are you still sick from the weekend?" Shook her head. She was never sick. A lie. Out the door, wanting to be gone.

"Mandy!" Stacie called from the pulling up convertible. She climbed in next to Riley. Chase in the front.

"Does anyone actually want to go to school?" Everyone laughed at Riley's stupid question. An obvious 'no.' Stacie pulled a sharp right. Last minute. Drove to the bridge. Their usual spot.

"Better make these calls convincing. If I get busted skipping again I'm screwed." Mandy pointed out.

"Same here." Riley added. Stacie pulled out her phone. Called the school. Excused Mandy. Mandy called next. Excused Stacie. Waited a few minutes. Riley called. Excused Chase. A few more minutes. He excused Riley. It worked. Riley pulled out her pack of cigarettes. Everyone copied her action, lighting one and smoking it. Mandy's phone rang. Damon was calling.

"Hey." She quickly answered.

"Hey baby. You guys at the spot?"

"Of course. Definitely not at school." She let out a laugh.

"Alright. I'll be there soon. You want the usual stuff, right?" Silly question.

"Duh." He'd be there within twenty minutes. He was 21. Mandy and her friends, 17. Seniors in high school. When he showed up, he pulled out her paper bag. Weed. Vodka. Meth. Her usual. Didn't take long for Mike, Aiden, Avery, and Spencer to come. Spencer was Riley's best friend since they were three. She was dating Aiden. Damon was Stacie's brother. Mandy's boyfriend.

Mandy lit a joint, breathing in the sweet toxic smoke. It had been three years since her first time. A 14 year old, new to the school. First friend to come along was Stacie. Didn't know she was in a bad crowd. Second, Riley. Then Spencer. Chase. Then Stacie took her home. She met Damon. Then weed. A new kind of friend.

She started after she met Damon. Thought he was cute. She wanted to impress him. Peer pressure helped her start though.

"You're seriously the hottest friend Stace has ever brought home." Damon had winked. 14, chills tingling down her spine.

"Smoke?" She shook her head. She didn't do that.

"Bummer. Good stuff. Feels good." He stood up and walked away. She blew it. Two days later Mandy was choking. Smoke entered her lungs. Good weed. A week later, regular cigarettes. A day more, any kind of alcohol she could get her hands on. One month after weed, she was introduced to crack. Then meth. 14 years old.

"Mandy?" Damon pulled her out of her memory. Back to now. She looked up, smiled. Took another hit off the joint. He kissed her softly. Ready to take the meth, it was noon. Lunch at school. Her phone rang. Her mom was calling. She flipped open her phone.

"Hello?"

"I won't be home until 11:00 or so. I left 20 on the table for dinner. Get what you want." Score. More money. It wouldn't be used for dinner. Damon led her down the trail, along the river. Below the bridge, into the woods. He gently kissed her, then harder. Both shirts off, still kissing.

"Mandy?!" Shit! We gotta go!" Stacie screamed.


	2. Big Trouble

And now, I am pleased to show you... The Jonas Brothers! Woo. Okay.. So they aren't ALL in this chapter exactly.. You'll figure it out eventually. This is from a new point of view.. Not Mandy's. There is some cussing.. I don't normally do that, believe me. But it works in this story. Just bear with me, okay? As I said last chapter.. They are not exactly themselves. They will be a bit different and the band does not exist. Fun stuff. K. Lemme know what you think in an awesome review. That's that little pull down bar down there.. You make sure "submit review" is showing and you hit "go" .. It's really quite simple. :D

* * *

"Joseph Adam Jonas! Get down here _now_!" Denise yelled. Joe mumbled. Rolled out of bed, fearing what she was angry about. He slowly walked down the stairs. Stopped in the living room where his mom was holding his backpack. Shit. He left it down there. Big mistake.

"I thought this was Nick's. I was looking through it for one of his papers for him. Instead, I found this!" She pulled out a ziplock bag. A sweet tasting plant inside. Joe looked away. His only stash would be confiscated.

"How long have you been smoking this?" She screamed. He didn't answer. Turned back up to his room, trying to avoid her heavy glare.

"This conversation isn't over!" She called after him. He knew. He got ready for school, pissed that he had spent so much and hadn't gotten to smoke any of it. He laughed. How could he have been so stupid? He threw on his clothes, brushed his teeth, and headed back down. His mom was in the kitchen, out of his sight. He picked up his bag, hoping that it was in there. It wasn't. He spotted it just inside the kitchen on the counter. His mom's back turned. He crept in, grabbed it. Turned and left. She'd know later, but for now, he had it.

School was not on his agenda. He walked down his street. As if going to school. Passed a big house. A girl he went to school with lived there. He wasn't sure, but thought her name was Amanda. Heard her friends call her Mandy. She seemed kinda punk. Maybe a little emo. He thought to himself, imagining the friendship they could have if she smoked too. They'd get along perfectly. He took a right. Followed the road past the train tracks. A bridge was up ahead. Woods around it. And a river. He had never been down there before, but heard it was nice. Secluded. He stopped just inside the woods and pulled out his bag. He was thankful he had been able to steel it back. He'd regret it later. But lighting it, there was no regrets. He wondered how his older brother had never been caught. Kevin was 19, away at college. Joe only had one year left before he could leave too. Smoke freely. Kevin had smoked too. They had smoked together. They were best friends before college pulled them apart. Kevin came home as often as possible and they would party together. He was glad that new life hadn't changed him. Not yet anyway. His younger brother, Nick, was a different story. Strait A's. Perfect student. Perfect son. Freshman in high school and already 2 credits shy of graduating. Joe was no where close to that when he had been 14. Neither had Kevin. He wondered how a third son would be so different. Almost wished he was more like Nick. Then he took a hit. And he remembered why he chose this life style instead.

The woods surrounding him held a beauty that Joe could not explain. All colors seemed to blend. It may have been the high speaking, but Joe felt like it was love. He laughed to himself.

"I'm going to be so screwed when I get home." He thought out loud. And laughed some more. He found a large rock along the river. He was deep in the woods now, the bridge still high above him. But no one could see him. He pulled his sketch pad out of his back pack and examined the area around him. The water was calm and a gentle breeze blew. Fall had only just begun and leaves had only just started to turn. He pulled out a sharpened pencil and began to draw the area around him. The river and the trees blended together in a beautiful way. He smiled as he drew. Drawing was one of his strong points. And he loved it. He shaded the drawing, making it more abstract and real. It looked like a professional had drawn it. He smiled proudly and put it away in his bag before rolling another joint. He heard a loud laugh and jumped. Scared. Worried someone might have seen him. But also curious. He made his way towards the sound. Hoping to see what had made it. He crept along a trail, stepped on a twig. It cracked beneath him. He peacked through the bushes. A group of people stood there, laughing and drinking. He wanted to join. But fear held him back. Two people, a boy and a girl, wandered into the woods on the other side of the clearing. The girl looked like Mandy, but he couldn't be sure. He stepped slightly closer, still hidden by the brush. One girl was shooting up. It looked like meth. His brain was longing for that incomparable high. His throat longing for the sweet taste of the vodka they were taking turns drinking. He lit another joint, enjoying the scene in front of him. Took a hit too quick. Coughed loudly. The group turned his way as he tumbled into the clearing. Having dropped his joint and his back pack in the bush. One of the girls took no time to look at him. Probably thought he was a threat. A cop maybe.

"Mandy?!" Shit! We gotta go!" The girl screamed.

"No." He jumped up. "I just wanted to join if it's cool." He brushed the dirt off his shirt. The girl, which was Stacie, just stood there in shock. Mandy and Damon came running into the crowd.

"Join?" Stacie came forward.

"Yeah. It looked like you guys were having fun. I was kind of bored ditching school by myself. Thought maybe we could hang together?" He looked around the group. The girl was most definitely Mandy.

"Oh. Alright. I'm Stacie." She smiled and introduced herself.

"I'm Joe." He replied back. Smiled too. Everyone went around the group saying their names. Mandy looked way out of it. She couldn't keep her eyes focused for more than a second.

"Don't mind her. She'll be back to normal in a few." Stacie rolled her eyes. "Meth gets to her if she hasn't eaten. Weird kid." She laughed. The mood was lightened. Joe sat with them the rest of the day. Getting drunk and high. He was so completely out of it by time the sun was setting he wasn't sure how to get home. Stacie offered him a ride. Mandy was going to get dropped off by Damon.

His eyes were blood shot and he couldn't stop laughing. No one could. He told her where he lived. She knew the exact spot. It was right next door to Mandy. How had they not known their own neighbors? He thanked Stacie for the ride. Walked up to the door. He knew he was going to be in big trouble, but the high made him not care.


	3. New Groupie

Sorry for the long update period.. I've had a lot on my mind and just been distracted.. But here it is! Fun stuff. :D

* * *

By the time Mandy and Damon had run back to the crowd, a new boy was there with them. Mandy thought she might recognize him. Couldn't be sure. Thought for a second, maybe his name was Joe.

"No." The boy jumped up. "I just wanted to join if it's cool." He brushed the dirt off his shirt. Stacie just stood there in shock. Mandy and Damon had only just joined them.

"Join?" Stacie came forward.

"Yeah. It looked like you guys were having fun. I was kind of bored ditching school by myself. Thought maybe we could hang together?" He looked around the group. She definitely recognized him. Never thought he was that type.

"Oh. Alright. I'm Stacie." She smiled and introduced herself.

"I'm Joe." He replied back. Smiled too. Everyone went around the group saying their names. Mandy looked way out of it. She couldn't keep her eyes focused for more than a second. But she found out she had been right.

"Don't mind her. She'll be back to normal in a few." Stacie rolled her eyes. "Meth gets to her if she hasn't eaten. Weird kid." She laughed. The mood was lightened. Joe sat with them the rest of the day. Getting drunk and high. He was so completely out of it by time the sun was setting he wasn't sure how to get home. Stacie offered him a ride. Mandy was going to get dropped off by Damon.

"Turns out the kid lives right next door to you." Stacie laughed. Lightly hit Mandy in the arm.

"Is he a groupie now? Part of our crew?" Mandy looked worried. Like she didn't trust him. Meth made her paranoid.

"Not yet. But he could be. He's kinda cute. And funny." Stacie stared at him. In awe. Joe was sitting in the car. Waiting.

"Whatever you say darling." Mandy laughed. Nothing was funny.

"We'll find some way to test him or something first. It's already obvious he's like us. But we'll do something extra. For you." Made Mandy feel more at ease. She smiled and gripped onto Damon's arm. Walked with him to his jeep.

"You okay?" Damon asked in the jeep.

"Shit!" Mandy slammed her head against the dash. Damon pulled her up. Concerned.

"What?"

"My mom is going to know!" She stared into the mirror. Bloodshot eyes staring back. Completely obvious.

"Shit." Damon smacked himself in the head.

"I can't go home, Damon."

"It'll be fine. Just go strait to your room. Don't let her see your face. Say you're tired. Doing homework. It'l be fine. If you don't go home, she'll definitely suspect something. She thinks your good, remember? Don't let her think differently. It'll all come undone." He put a calming hand on her back. She looked back up, panic leaving.

"If she see's me, I'm so screwed." She shook her head. "But I'll try not to let her." He smiled and began driving. They had forgotten it was Monday. A week day. You couldn't get this high. Only cause you had to go back home. Weekends meant fun. Sleeping over. Hard partying. Meth was for weekends. She had to hold out. But today she forgot. Everyone had.

"Go to school tomorrow. We don't need any more attention. You've already missed too much. I know it's fun. But before long, they are gonna know it's not really your mom calling in." Damon dropped her off. She nodded. Agreed.

"Alright. Tell your sister that, too, then." She leaned over. Kissed him.

"I will. I love you, baby." Smiled lightly.

"I love you too." Kissed again. Quickly. He pulled away before anyone could notice it wasn't Stacie dropping her off. She made her way through the door and up the stairs.

"Mandy? Is that you?" Her mothers voice called after her.

"Yeah. I'm tired and gonna do some homework. I already ate, so don't worry about me. Night." Heard her mom yell an 'okay'. Satisfied. Closed her bedroom door behind her. Got away with it. Amazing.

Mandy was left to her thoughts. Alone in her room. Joe had been fun. But she wasn't sure she wanted a new groupie. Not now. They hadn't added anyone since her. Made her feel kinda special. Like she was what they needed to be complete. She didn't want Joe to be liked more. But he was nice. And fun. Perfect if they wanted him. Maybe she did like him? She couldn't.

"Mandy?" Her mom knocked on the door. No time to react. Flipped open a history text book and layed next to it. Looked like she had been studying and fell asleep.

"Mandy?" Her mom pushed open the door. Mandy kept her eyes shut tight. She felt her pull the book away and set it somewhere else. And then she pulled the blankets over Mandy. Kissed her forehead. Then she left. Turning off the light as she did and shut the door quietly behind her. The coast was clear. Mandy's eyes bolted open. She wasn't tired at all. Not ready for bed.

Mandy walked to her window and looked out. A window directly across from hers belonged to Joe. He was standing inside. His arms were crossed and he was yelling. Mandy moved, tried to see who else was in there. It was a woman. Probably his mom. She was screaming. Mandy could faintly hear her. But she couldn't really understand the words that were coming from her mouth. The only word she understood were drugs. And then she was gone. And Joe was left alone in his room. He moved to his window and Mandy ducked. But it was too late. He had seen her. Did he know she had been trying to listen in? It was obvious his mom knew about his drug use. Everyone else in the group pulled off the 'good kid' act. So their parents would suspect anything. Joe would be the only groupie whose parents knew.

Something hit Mandy's window. She stood up to see Joe sitting in his window. It was open. She opened hers too.

"It was only a penny. Nothing that would break your window." Joe explained what hit her window. She smiled. Showing she heard him.

"How much of that did you hear?" He did know she was listening.

"Not much. I couldn't hear. I just heard drugs. She knows?" Mandy whispered loudly. Her parents thought she was asleep.

"Yeah. She found out this morning. Went through my back pack and found my stash." His tone showed that he knew he had made a mistake. He hadn't been careful enough.

"I'm sorry. That can't be good." Mandy tried to show sympathy. But really, she was just glad her parents hadn't found out yet.

"It's not. But they aren't surprised. My older brother got me into it. So they half expected it. But oh well." He looked away for a moment. "Anyway. I'm sorry you had to see and hear that. She's kind of a bitch sometimes. So sorry. I'll see you tomorrow, maybe?"

"Depends. Are you going to school?" Mandy questioned.

"Depends. Are you?" He questioned back.

"I have to. I skip too much. They'll realize it's not my mom calling in before too long."

"I see. Then yeah. I'll see you there."

"Cool. Night." Mandy smiled. Closed her window. Joe closed his and turned away. Mandy couldn't turn away though. For some unknown reason. She made sure she was hidden as she kept her eyes glued to his window. Minutes later, he was pulling off his shirt and his pants. Left standing there in boxers. He was built nice. What was she thinking? His light turned off and she moved away from her window. Why had she kept watching? She had Damon. She loved Damon. She was curious. Felt like it might help her know more about him. Maybe. She changed into her own pajama's and climbed into bed. Thoughts of the new groupie filling her head.


	4. Possibly Friends

Wow, long time no write.

I'm lame, I know.

And all my JB stories got deleted. I'm kinda irritated.

But there's still those other awesome sites!

:D

Please leave a review and let me know what you think?! :)

Stacie had offered Joe a ride home and he gladly took it. He had only felt slightly awkward when she kept staring at him while driving him home. At home, he knew the trouble was only starting. He was smashed. Once in the door, the yelling started. He ignored it. Walking up to his room, the yelling continued. He shrugged it off. He had only been in there for a few moments before his mom had forcefully entered and began yelling again. He tuned her out, turning away. Mandy was in her window, directly across from his. She ducked, probably dodging his attention. Hoping he hadn't seen. But he had.

"And now you've been out all day, probably skipping school, getting drunk and high and you don't even care that you're ruining your life?!?!" His mother was practically screaming.

"No, I don't. At least I'm enjoying it." He replied, cooly. Turning away from the window that Mandy once stood in.

"I can't BELIEVE you have followed Kevin's footsteps. Getting into DRUGS and DRINKING?! Why can't you be more like _Nick_?!" She continued to scream. Joe would be surprised if Mandy wasn't able to hear this.

"Because I'd rather be like Kevin. Sorry I can't be so God damn PERFECT like your other son!" He yelled back, getting a little bit ticked off. The screaming continued for a few more minutes before she gave up. Sighing and shaking her head, she left the room.

"I should have seen this coming. I don't even know what to do with you anymore." Last words. She was gone and Joe couldn't care less. He found a penny sitting on his dresser. He had to know what Mandy had heard. Slightly embarrassed. He opened his window, sitting on the edge of the second story bedroom. He threw the penny at her window, knowing it wasn't strong or big enough to break it. She popped up, opening her own window.

"It was only a penny. Nothing that would break your window." Joe explained what hit her window. She smiled. He liked her smile.

"How much of that did you hear?" He asked. It had been obvious she was listening in.

"Not much. I couldn't hear. I just heard drugs. She knows?" Mandy whispered loudly.

"Yeah. She found out this morning. Went through my back pack and found my stash." His tone showed that he knew he had made a mistake. He hadn't been careful enough. He was aggrivated with himself. Kevin had been able to hide it longer.

"I'm sorry. That can't be good." Mandy voice showed sympathy. He wondered if she really cared.

"It's not. But they aren't surprised. My older brother got me into it. So they half expected it. But oh well." He looked away for a moment. "Anyway. I'm sorry you had to see and hear that. She's kind of a bitch sometimes. So, sorry. I'll see you tomorrow, maybe?"

"Depends. Are you going to school?" Mandy questioned him.

"Depends. Are you?" He questioned back.

"I have to. I skip too much. They'll realize it's not my mom calling in before too long."

"I see. Then yeah. I'll see you there."

"Cool. Night." Mandy smiled. Closed her window and so did Joe, turning away without pulling the blinds down or the curtains over it. He pulled off his shirt, getting ready for bed. As he turned, he caught a glimpse of Mandy still in her window. Watching him, no doubt. He didn't care. He continued, pulling off his pants, leaving himself standing there in nothing but boxers. But he was well built. He had nice abs. Good muscles. He didn't really care who saw. Not like he was fully naked. He turned slightly one more time. She was clearly trying to hide. Not succeeding. He smiled to himself before turning off his light. Cutting off her vision. Without his light reflecting across the yard, he couldn't see a thing in her room. He climbed into bed, hoping he'd be able to talk to her at school the next day.

He woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. Obviously from too much alcohol and weed. He turned on his light to get ready for school. Looking across the yard, he noticed Mandy's flip on, too. Excitement began to fill him. He wasn't sure why. He walked into his bathroom to take a shower. He was lucky. There were two rooms with bathrooms in them in the house. His and his parents. His room had been Kevin's. But when Kevin moved to college, he made a trade. Kevin wouldn't need the bathroom so close to his room when he would only be staying a few days at a time a few times a year.

After his shower, he walked back into his room. Towel around his waiste and partially drying his hair with another. He walked to his closet to get some clean clothes then to his dresser. Walking back towards his bathroom, he saw Mandy in her window again. She smiled slightly and turned away. He smiled, knowing she had been watching again. Why? She had a boyfriend, right? The boy she was holding onto the entire time the day before. He shrugged it off and went to his bathroom to get dressed. He put on deoderent, blow dried his hair, put on his clothes, and sprayed a little Axe over himself, for a bit of extra good smell. His hair was strait, like always. Him and Kevin had strait hair, Nick was the odd one out. Just like with their personalities. He grabbed his bag and headed downstairs. He avoided breakfast, not wanting to deal with his family. He went strait outside and sat on his porch. He needed a car.

Mandy was outside within five minutes after him. She flashed him a smile but said nothing. Not at first.

"Waiting for a ride?" She questioned. Looking over.

"Me? Uh, no. Not really. Just trying to get motivated enough to walk." Joe explained.

"Ah." She looked down, letting out a slight laugh. "If you want.. Stacie usually has extra room in her car. I'm sure she could drive you. Not to mention, she thinks you're cute." She smiled again. Joe's expression was of shock.

"She does?" He asked. Mandy nodded as the all too familiar black convertible mustang pulled up.

"Hey Stace…." Mandy began, climbing in. "Joe needs a ride. It's cool, right?"

"Of course!" Stacie almost shouted. "Hey Joe! Come on!" Joe stood up and walked over, climbing in the back next to Mandy. He flashed her a quick smile, saying 'thanks.'

"How do you normally get to school, Joe?" Stacie finally broke the awkward silence.

"I don't normally go." He replied. Everyone laughed though he had been fully serious.

"You want a ride when we go? It's not a problem.. Since you live next to Mandy anyway." Stacie smiled in her rear view mirror. Joe noticed and smiled back.

"That'd be cool. Thanks." The rest of the ride, Chase wouldn't shut up. He questioned Joe about anything and everything. Mandy was in the back between Joe and Riley. Too small to be squished. At school, everyone climbed out. Joe didn't know what to do. He didn't normally hang out with them. He didn't really have his own crowd. But he didn't want to intrude. They all seemed to notice the worry in him once they were a few feet ahead, walking, and he was standing still behind them.

"You coming?" Mandy asked.

"Oh. Yeah. I just wasn't sure.." He started. Stopped himself before he sounded too much like an idiot. He couldn't talk right around her. Not today anyway. Gosh, she was pretty. He followed them inside. His locker was right by theirs, he had never even noticed. Maybe they never were there at the same time. He surely would have noticed Mandy. Why couldn't he stop thinking about her? Just because she had a beautiful face, amazing dark blue eyes, awesome hair, and the perfect body.. No. She had a boyfriend. That meant hands-off. But was she watching him a little too much, too? He looked away, saving his thoughts for later and followed them away from the lockers as the bell for first period rang. He turned to walk away, heading the same way Mandy was, along with Chase.

"See ya later, Joe!" Stacie called out, walking the opposite direction.

"Where you going?" Mandy asked, noticing her and Joe were walking the same way.

"History." He replied, avoiding eye contact.

"I'm thinking we never show up to school on the same days as each other." Mandy let out a small laugh. Joe looked at her. Curious. "I have it too. And I never saw you in there before."

"I don't think I've seen you either." He replied. Mandy.. Mandy. Amanda Jones. It finally clicked. Her name came after his on attendance lists all the time. He HAD seen her in the halls. He HAD seen her going home and leaving for school before. He knew who she was, but from a different perspective. Maybe now they could possibly be friends.


	5. Amanda

So I'm addicted to the Twilight series. I read two pages of Twilight and was hooked. I can't ever put them down. I read the first two in four days, two days per book. I'm waiting to get Eclipse so I suddenly have time for my life again. :D So I should be updating a bit more often. Who saw the movie? I loved it. Just saying. :D Please leave a review.

* * *

Mandy woke up the next morning and noticed Joe's light flip on right before her own. She felt a sudden jolt of excitement, though not sure why. He walked out of view for a while and she went into her bathroom to take a quick shower. She was out and dressed before Joe walked back into view with nothing but a towel around his slim waste. She smiled to herself at his gorgeous body and turned away, trying not to be obvious. She finished getting ready, blow drying her hair, applying make up, and grabbing her bag. While she was doing so, she was asking herself why she couldn't stop looking at him. She had a boyfriend. She loved him more than anything. Except maybe the drugs and alcohol. Damon was a main thing in her life, so why couldn't she stop thinking about and looking at Joe?

She walked outside to see Joe sitting on his porch. She smiled at him, trying to figure out what to say to him.

"Waiting for a ride?" She asked. Looking over.

"Me? Uh, no. Not really. Just trying to get motivated enough to walk." Joe tried to explain.

"Ah." She looked down, letting out a slight laugh. He seemed to be having trouble with his words. "If you want.. Stacie usually has extra room in her car. I'm sure she could drive you. Not to mention, she thinks you're cute." She smiled again. Joe seemed shocked.

"She does?" He asked. Mandy nodded as the all too familiar black convertible mustang pulled up.

"Hey Stace…." Mandy began, climbing in. "Joe needs a ride. It's cool, right?"

"Of course!" Stacie almost shouted. "Hey Joe! Come on!" Joe stood up and walked over, climbing in the back next to Mandy. He flashed her a quick smile, saying 'thanks.' She looked away, keeping a mental image of his smile in her head. It was gorgeous. He was gorgeous.

"How do you normally get to school, Joe?" Stacie finally broke the awkward silence.

"I don't normally go." He replied. Everyone laughed though they knew he was being serious. They didn't normally go either.

"You want a ride when we go? It's not a problem.. Since you live next to Mandy anyway." Stacie smiled in her rear view mirror. Joe seemed to notice and smiled back. Mandy felt a slight twinge of jealousy. Why? Because he was talking to Stacie and not her? No. Couldn't be it.

"That'd be cool. Thanks." The rest of the ride, Chase wouldn't shut up. He questioned Joe about anything and everything. Mandy was in the back between Joe and Riley. Too small to be squished. But she didn't mind pretending to be slightly pushed into Joe, so their legs were slightly touching. At school, everyone climbed out. Joe didn't normally hang out with them but Mandy wanted him in the group now and she couldn't figure out why. But the wanting was strong.

"You coming?" She finally asked, noticing him standing there awkwardly.

"Oh. Yeah. I just wasn't sure.." He started, stumbling over his words. He still couldn't talk right. Gosh he was cute. He followed her and the group inside. His locker was right by theirs, she had never even noticed. Maybe they never were there at the same time. She surely would have noticed him. Why couldn't she stop thinking about him? Just because he had a beautiful face, amazing golden brown eyes, awesome hair, and a perfect body.. No. She had a boyfriend. That meant no other guys. But was he watching her a little too much, too? Se looked away, saving her thoughts for later and led Joe and the group away from the lockers as the bell for first period rang. She turned to walk away with Chase, noticing Joe walking the same way.

"Where you going?" Mandy asked after they were apart from the rest of the group, aside from tag-a-long Chase. He didn't have the same first period, but he had to go the same direction.

"History." He replied, avoiding eye contact and she wondered if he was _trying_ to avoid her.

"I'm thinking we never show up to school on the same days as each other." Mandy let out a small laugh. Joe looked at her. "I have it too. And I never saw you in there before."

"I don't think I've seen you either." He replied. He was staring forward, she was looking at him. She barely even noticed Chase walk into his classroom. Joe. Joe. Joseph Jonas. It clicked. She knew who he was. She knew his older brother, Kevin. He was, quite possibly 19 now. Two years older than Joe. They had smoked together a few times shortly after she had started. He was cute, but she was already with Damon by then and didn't pay much attention to him. She had seen Joe at his house once. She could see now that he closely resembled his older brother. And they were so much alike, too. She had only seen him a few times in class. For the past two years the one time she could fully remember was first few days' attendance calls, when the teachers didn't know the students by name. He came right before her on the alphabetical lists. They turned to walk into the class and she slightly bumped into him. He smelled so good.

"Sorry." She looked away, ashamed. She was a complete klutz.

"It's okay." He smiled at her, allowing her to walk into the class first. There were no assigned seats, though most students stayed in the same seat each day. She didn't have a permanent spot, since she was never there. She made her way to the back of the class where she spotted two open seats. It was perfect. Joe could sit by her. Well, it was actually in front of her. She sat down in the back seat and made sure he had followed her. He had. She motioned for him to sit down in front of her. She smiled as he did and he smiled back. The final bell rang for class to begin and the teacher looked around the room, taking attendance. He looked shocked when he saw Joe sitting there. And even more shocked when he saw her. She smiled to herself. He better not get used to it. She only went often enough to pass classes and make it not obvious she was skipping. Though passing was great, she usually tried to do better, just to hold out the good girl act longer, incase something else went wrong, it wouldn't be as easy for her mom to find out about her bad habits. Sucking up always worked, too. The teachers thought she was sweet, and that she had an illness issue. She played it off as her having a very weak immune system and she got sick easily. Or that she had family with problems, so sometimes instead of being called in sick, Stacie would say she was out visiting a family member in the hospital or something. Teachers felt bad for her, she played it to her advantage when it came to grades and getting out of class. However, not all of her friends could skip at the same time all of the time, it would be too obvious. After attendance the teacher began talking. He told them to take out their books to read the short chapter. Mandy noticed she had left hers in her locker. She raised her hand.

"Mr. Garner. I left my book at home." So it was a lie. If it was in her locker, she could go get it. If it wasn't, she'd have to share. Which meant an excuse to get close to Joe.

"That's okay, Amanda. Why don't you share with Joe?" He looked at her through his glasses and smiled. She nodded and arranged her desk next to Joe's.

"Distracting." She whispered, mostly to herself, while they were reading. There were a few other whispers around the room, so she couldn't be singled out for talking.

"What?" Joe looked at her.

"Did you know you smell really good?" She felt weird saying it, but it was out of her mouth before she could stop it. He smiled slightly.

"Thanks."

"Yeah. Sure. No problem." She went back to the tough girl look. "Don't get used to it." She tried to sound dull, but smiled at him, making it obvious that it was all for show. "Don't tell anyone." She whispered again. "Can't have them knowing I'm actually nice sometimes." She went back to reading and caught Joe's smile out of the corner of her eye. The period passed quickly, from reading and answering book questions. She was glad she didn't actually have friends in that class; they would have noticed the way she kept looking at Joe. She wondered if he himself noticed but shrugged it off as they walked out of the room after the bell.

"Did you know you smell good too?" She whispered in her ear as they were leaving the room and entering the loud, crowded hallway.

"Thanks." She laughed and then caught site of Spencer and Riley. "Where you heading?" She asked Joe.

"Pre-Calc." He answered. She smiled.

"Fun. We can sit together again." She winked at him before making sure Riley and Spencer weren't looking. The four of them walked to class together.

"How far behind do you think we are now anyway?" Riley asked.

"A lot." Spencer replied with a laugh.

"It's easy stuff to learn." Joe interrupted. Mandy was shocked. How would he know? "I pretty much teach myself from the book so I can pass the class and still skip as often as I want." He explained.

"Sweet. I'll keep that in mind." Riley smiled.

"Hey baby." Avery walked up, putting an arm around her. She pulled his arm.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Avery. I'm _not_ your baby. And I never will be. You know I'm with Aiden. Get it in your thick head." She laughed, knocking on the top of his head a couple times.

"Well fine then." He pretended to pout and pushed between her and Spencer. "Good morning gorgeous." He said with his charming smile, now putting his arm around Spencer. She smiled and rolled her eyes, but didn't remove his arm. Mandy knew she secretly crushed on him, and was pretty sure he liked her, but neither of them said anything out loud. They all walked into their math class together and sat down in the back. The rest of the day passed in most of the same way, Joe was in most of her classes, but not all. He sat with them at lunch and she liked being around him.

"Hey Stace, we need to talk." Mandy stood up from the lunch table. Stacie stood up and they walked towards the bathroom together. Everyone was looking at them. She made sure the bathroom was empty before speaking.

"You know how you said you'd find some way to test Joe before he became part of our group?" Mandy asked.

"Yeah." Stacie nodded.

"No need to. He's definitely like us. He's cool. And the more, the merrier, right?" She smiled.

"I'm glad you came around." Stacie said, putting an arm around Mandy and smiled. "Besides, that boy is fine!" They both laughed.

"Anyway." Mandy avoided a reply to her comment. It could get her in trouble with Damon. "We smoked a couple times with his older brother shortly after I started. Kevin Jonas. Remember him?"

"Totally. He was seriously good looking too. No wonder Joe is drop dead gorgeous. I had no idea they were brothers." Stacie explained.

"We saw Joe a couple times when we hung out in his room, remember? There's a third one, too. But I don't think he's like Joe and Kevin. I don't even think he's really their brother. He doesn't fit in at all." Mandy explained.

"Oh yeah." Stacie smiled, remembering. They walked out of the bathroom, not needing the privacy anymore. They changed the topic as they got closer to the table so no one would know what they were talking about. After school, they all decided to go to the spot. A few cigarettes wouldn't hurt. That was what they usually did on school days anyway, even if they hadn't gone to school. The day before was a mistake, none of them had been thinking. On weekends they would all stay out all night. Parents thought each one was staying with another, when they usually stayed at their spot together with blankets and cars. And a good supply of drugs that kept them up most of the night anyway. At the spot, Damon called. Mandy walked away from the group to get some quiet to talk.

"Hello?" She spoke into the receiver.

"Hey babe." Damon's voice spoke.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I'm getting off work right now. You wanna go for a drive? I'll get you back to the group before they all go home." He asked. She knew he would only get her back so he didn't have to take her home. It wasn't often they risked the chance of her mom noticing a vehicle that wasn't Stacie's black convertible.

"Sounds good." Mandy smiled and sounded excited. She was. Mostly. She wanted to go, but she didn't want to leave Joe. Afraid he might disappear from the group if she did. It was a strange feeling. They hung up and Damon showed up to pick her up within fifteen minutes. She was standing in a circle and felt a pair of warm, familiar hands cover her eyes.

"Hey baby." She smiled, pulling his hands off her face. He put an arm around her and stood next to her. Mandy noticed Joe's smile fade but tried to ignore it. Was he jealous?

"You almost ready to leave all your awesome friends?" He joked.

"You're taking her away?" Stacie asked. Sounding appalled.

"Duh. Complain about it and I'll tell mom what you're up to." He smiled his brilliant smile that always made Mandy's heart stop beating momentarily.

"Don't do that to her." Mandy smiled at him.

"Oh, you know I wouldn't. But seriously." He turned his attention back to Stacie. "I'll have her back by 6:30 so you can take her home." Stacie nodded and he turned to walk away, holding Mandy's hand.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He called over his shoulder as they walked away. Mandy couldn't help but laugh. That didn't put any limits on them at all.


	6. Joseph

Please please PLEASE leave a review!! Not to beg or anything... :D

You have no idea how much it would mean to me. Seriously.

* * *

Joe and Mandy turned to walk into the class and she slightly bumped into him. She smelled so good.

"Sorry." She looked away, seeming ashamed.

"It's okay." He smiled at her, allowing her to walk into the class first. There were no assigned seats, though most students stayed in the same seat each day. He didn't have a permanent spot, since he was never there. Mandy made her way to the back of the class where there were two open seats. It was perfect. Joe could sit by her. Well, it was actually in front of her. She sat down in the back seat and he followed. She motioned for him to sit down in front of her. She smiled as he did and he smiled back. The final bell rang for class to begin and the teacher looked around the room, taking attendance. He looked shocked when he saw Joe sitting there. And even more shocked when he saw Mandy. He better not get used to it. He didn't go too often. After attendance the teacher began talking. He told them to take out their books to read the short chapter.

"Mr. Garner. I left my book at home." Joe heard Mandy speak from behind him. He knew it was a lie. He had seen the book in her locker. He knew Mr. Garner would allow her to get get it, so why didn't she ask to do that?

"That's okay, Amanda. Why don't you share with Joe?" He looked at her through his glasses and smiled. She arranged her desk next to Joe's. He turned to smile to himself. Maybe he was being hopeful. Maybe she was just too lazy to go get it. Or maybe she wanted an excuse to be next to him. Was that possible?

"Distracting." She whispered while they were reading. There were a few other whispers around the room, so he felt comfortable replying without getting in trouble for talking.

"What?" He looked at her.

"Did you know you smell really good?" An expression moved across her face when she said it, like she wasn't sure what she was saying. He smiled slightly.

"Thanks."

"Yeah. Sure. No problem." She went back to the tough girl look. "Don't get used to it." She tried to sound dull, but smiled at him, making it obvious that it was all for show. "Don't tell anyone." She whispered again. "Can't have them knowing I'm actually nice sometimes." She went back to reading and caught and he couldn't help but smile. The period passed quickly, from reading and answering book questions. He was glad she didn't have other friends in the class that might take her attention away from him. He noticed her looking at him a few times, but shrugged it off, thinking it was nothing.

"Did you know you smell good too?" He whispered in her ear as they were leaving the room and entering the loud, crowded hallway.

"Thanks." She laughed as Spencer and Riley began walking towards them. "Where you heading?" She asked him.

"Pre-Calc." He answered. She smiled.

"Fun. We can sit together again." She winked at him before looking at Riley and Spencer. Their attention was somewhere else. The four of them walked to class together.

"How far behind do you think we are now anyway?" Riley asked.

"A lot." Spencer replied with a laugh.

"It's easy stuff to learn." Joe interrupted. Mandy looked shocked. "I pretty much teach myself from the book so I can pass the class and still skip as often as I want." He explained.

"Sweet. I'll keep that in mind." Riley smiled.

"Hey baby." Avery walked up, putting an arm around her. She pulled his arm away.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Avery. I'm _not_ your baby. And I never will be. You know I'm with Aiden. Get it in your thick head." She laughed, knocking on the top of his head a couple times.

"Well fine then." He pretended to pout and pushed between her and Spencer. "Good morning gorgeous." He said with his charming smile, now putting his arm around Spencer. She smiled and rolled her eyes, but didn't remove his arm. Joe figured they secretly liked each other, but neither of them said anything out loud. They all walked into their math class together and sat down in the back. The rest of the day passed in most of the same way, Joe was in most of her classes, but not all. He sat with them at lunch and he was glad they seemed to be accepting him. Especially Mandy. She was acting completely different now then she had the day before at the bridge.

They walked out of the bathroom a while later. They seemed to chang the topic as they got closer to the table but no one else seemed to notice but Joe. After school, they all decided to go to the spot. A few cigarettes wouldn't hurt. That was what they said they usually did on school days anyway, even if they hadn't gone to school. The day before was a mistake, none of them had been thinking when they all got way waisted and high. Joe learned that on weekends they would all stay out all night. Parents thought each one was staying with another, when they usually stayed at their spot together with blankets and cars. And a good supply of drugs that kept them up most of the night anyway. Joe was anxious for the weekend, hoping he'd be invited to join their all night partying. He was really wanting to be a full part of this group. At the spot, someone called. Mandy walked away from the group, obviously for privacy. Joe figured it was her boyfriend. He had forgotten about him. How old was he anyway? He didn't go to their school.

"It's probably Damon." Stacie looked at Joe. She seemed to have read his mind.

"Ah." He nodded. "How old is he anyway? I didn't see him at school."

"Damon is 21." Stacie answered with a smile. "Not like you'd see him at school if he weren't that old. He dropped out his junior year."

"Oh." Joe replied. "How'd you all meet him?" Stacie smiled again.

"Damon is my brother. He's actually the reason Mandy started smoking. You should have seen her when she first moved here three years ago. She was the biggest goody-two-shoes we'd ever met. We never told her what kind of stuff we really did until one day that Damon was home and I took her to my house. We all left them alone. I figured Damon would be able to get her to smoke, so we wouldn't have to hide it from her anymore or try to convert her ourselves. It wouldn't be a problem for Damon, girls were always drooling over him. So anyway, apparently he offered her a smoke, but she refused. She had told us about how cute she thought he was, and how he had said she was the hottest friend I had ever brought home. Two days later, we were all sitting in a circle out here, smoking. Her included. After that, she got way more into it, her whole image changing. It only took a month for her to get into all drugs and start drinking. During that month she started wearing more eyeliner, got different clothes, and started adding the blue into her hair." Stacie explained Mandy's story. Joe felt a small twinge of jealousy when she had spoken of Damon. Soon after Stacie had finished talking about her, Mandy reappeared with a smile on her face. It took fifteen minutes for Joe to feel crushed, as Damon himself walked into the clearing by the bridge. He walked behind Mandy, putting his hands over her face. Joe wished he could be that close to her.

"Hey baby." She smiled, pulling his hands off her face. He put an arm around her and stood next to her. Joe had been smiling before he showed up, but now his smile was gone. A disappointed frown took its place.

"You almost ready to leave all your awesome friends?" Damon asked. He was probably being sarcastic in a joking way, but Joe already couldn't stand the guy.

"You're taking her away?" Stacie asked. Sounding appalled.

"Duh. Complain about it and I'll tell mom what you're up to." He smiled a smile that seemed to make Mandy gasp for air.

"Don't do that to her." Mandy smiled at him.

"Oh, you know I wouldn't. But seriously." He turned his attention back to Stacie. "I'll have her back by 6:30 so you can take her home." Stacie nodded and he turned to walk away, holding Mandy's hand. Joe's jealousy was growing stronger. He didn't want her to take Mandy away, but at the same time, he wanted them to get away fast so he didn't have to look at them together anymore.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He called over his shoulder as they walked away. Joe could hear Mandy laugh and he knew that didn't put any limits on them at all. He wondered what they would go do together, and then decided he didn't actually want to know. From the sound of it, they had been together since she started smoking.. Three years ago. The closeness in their relationship was obvious and it made Joe feel sick to his stomach.

"Joe?" Stacie spoke.

"Huh?" Joe hadn't realized he had been staring at the spot where Mandy had Damon had disappeared.

"You okay?"

"Oh. Yeah. I'm fine. I was just spacing out." He explained, pulling his pack of cigarettes out of his back pack.

"Oh. Alright." Stacie smiled. Joe lit his cigarette and began inhaling the sweet, toxic smoke. "Mind if I take a drag? I'm out." Stacie looked at her feet.

"Sure." He handed her the cigarette with a smile. He wasn't aware that she wasn't even close to out. She just wanted to share something his mouth had touched. No one was aware of how she admired him. He was the most unaware. She took a drag and handed it back to him. Riley and Aiden were sitting together, arms around each other. Avery was hitting on Spencer and she wasn't denying him, but wasn't flirting back.

"Hey Stace!" Mike called out. Stacie rolled her eyes before turning around to face Mike's direction.

"Yeah?" She called back.

"Come over here." He replied, a sly grin appearing on his face. He was clearly up to no good. Stacie turned to walk his direction, clearly not wanting to. Once she was close enough, he grabbed her hand and pulled her down into his lap. Joe followed soon after. "What do you say we go into the woods?" Mike winked at Stacie.

"Ugh. You pig." She grunted, moving out of his lap. Joe sat down beside her, not sure of what else to do. Mike looked disappointed.

"You know you secretly want to." He winked at her again.

"Oh. Yeah. You're so right. You got me. Guess it's not a secret anymore." Stacie replied sarcastically. Mike didn't seem to understand the sarcasm.

"Sweet. Then let's go!" He smiled, standing up and grabbing her hand. She actually stood up and followed. Joe had gotten the impression she wasn't into him. He was apparently wrong. He watched her follow him into the woods holding his hand. He was left feeling awkward, watching Riley and Aiden making out and Spencer and Avery getting close to doing the same. It was only moments before he heard a loud "Ow" come from Mike's voice in the woods and Stacie storming out.

"I swear, that boy will never understand I'm not into him." She smiled. Joe was feeling shocked. She noticed. "No worries. I didn't slap him _that_ hard." She laughed as Mike walked out of the woods, his hand on his cheek which Joe could see slight traces of red on.

"You've gotta stop leading me on and then slapping me when I try to make a move." Mike grunted, sitting back down, this time on Joe's opposite side, staying away from Stacie.

"You've gotta stop trying to put a move on me and believing I'd ever be into a pig like you." She replied, somewhat rudely.

"Ugh!" He put his head down. "I can't help it if I like you." He mumbled quietly under his breath. It was obvious Stacie had heard, her expression changing from rude to sorry.

"I'm gonna leave you two to talk this out." Joe said, standing up to walk away. He grabbed his cigarettes and headed into the woods by himself. He didn't go in too far, he could still hear the conversations from the group. Mostly Mike and Stacie's. They were farther away from the others. And closer to the woods.

"I'm sorry." Joe heard Stacie apoligize. "I shouldn't have slapped you after leading you on."

"Damn right." Mike's voice was more quiet.

"Can you forgive me?" Stacie's voice sounded apoligetic. Joe didn't want to eavesdrop, but he was curious.

"I don't know." Mike replied.

"Please?"

"Fine. Only cause you're so god damn amazing." Mike's voice softened. Joe was kind of relieved they were making up. The tension between them was intense in only a few seconds. He didn't want to deal with them like that any longer.

"I know." Stacie had replied, concietedly. Mike laughed.

"Seriously." His voice went serious again. Oh great. Was he gonna try to hit on her again?

"Mike." Stacie started, but he cut her off.

"Why won't you just give us a try?" Mike had interrupted her.

"Because."

"Because why?" He pressed. "I'm not good enough?" He sounded upset.

"No. That's not it. I do like you, honest. It's just.."

"Just what?"

"I like someone else more." She admitted. Joe was really listening now. He wondered who.

"How long have you liked them?" Mike asked.

"A couple days." She answered.

"I've been trying to be with you for months!" Mike practically shouted. "What's your excuse for all that other time?"

"I didn't want to be in a relationship." Stacie answered seriously.

"Ok. Fine. I can understand that." Mike calmed down. "So who's the guy?" Joe listed hard, hoping she'd answer.

"You're going to get mad." She answered.

"I promise I won't. I just want to know who my competition is." Mike let out a laugh. Joe let out a small laugh himself. This boy would never give up.

"You can't tell anyone. Especially him." Stacie replied.

"Promise." Mike responded.

"Joe." It went silent. What? She liked him? He thought over the past couple days, finally noticing the signs. Now he'd have to pretend like he hadn't heard a thing. She liked him. That was weird. He felt somewhat bad. For two reasons. One.. He hadn't even noticed. Two.. He was now admitting it.. He liked Mandy. A lot. He couldn't ever get his mind off her. They had only been around each other for the past two days, but she was locked in his mind. He didn't want to hurt Stacie's feelings. But he didn't want to lead her on like she would do to Mike. He listened for a response from Mike. It took a while.

"Seriously?" He finally spoke. "You've only known him for two days!"

"Shhh!" The others had probably heard. They'd be able to figure it who they were talking about from that little bit of information. "I know." She continued. "But he's just so cute." Joe felt himself blush. At least someone thought he was cute.

"Whatever." Mike sounded irritated. But Joe figured he was hurt. He had, after all, been wanting to be with Stacie for months. As he had said. When Joe realized the conversation was going no further, he wandered further into the woods. He wanted to return, but he also wanted to be alone for a while. It was still only about 5. He had an hour and a half to kill before he'd get to see Mandy again. He found a flattened log and decided to lay down. He put his sweater on it, so his back wouldn't get dirty. He stared up. The tall trees blocked out the brightness of the sun, but still allowed some light to shine through. It was quiet except for the birds chirping and the occasional frog. It was the end of winter. The rain was only coming every so often and it was usually decently warm. Spring break was only in a couple weeks. It also meant school would be over before too long. Summer was in the near future. He hoped he'd be able to spend more time with Mandy. But then realized, she'd probably be spending most of her time with Damon. He closed his eyes, imagining a summer with his beautiful next door neighbor. Getting high and wasted. And then other thoughts, making him feel embarrased.

"Joe!" A voice called out. It was Stacie. He sat up, looking at the time on his cell phone. It was 6:25. He realized he had fallen asleep.

"Here." He called out. Stacie found him.

"What were you doing?" She asked.

"I was just laying here and I guess I fell asleep." He answered.

"Oh. We were all a bit worried, but figured you just wanted to be alone. Anyway. Mandy's back. We're gonna be leaving soon if you want to head back to the clearing for a while before we leave." She explained.

"Alright." He replied, standing up. He grabbed his sweater and followed her. Combing his hair with his hand, which he imagined looked like a mess. Just like Stacie had said, Mandy was back. She was standing there in the clearing. Making out with Damon. Joe felt sick again. He hated seeing them together. But he didn't have to for long. Damon pulled away and left. Joe stepped out into the clearing as Mandy turned to face him. Her face looked slightly disappointed. But why?


	7. Mandy and Damon

This is the only story I'm capable of updating right now. I got sick and so I wasn't going to write anything but I have idea's for this story. But can't focus on my others right now. Sorry. I have the next few chapters of this already done.

* * *

Mandy climbed into the passenger seat of Damon's red jeep. Damon was behind the wheel soon after. Ready to drive.

"So Joe is still following the group around, huh?" Damon asked. Remembering him from the day before.

"Yeah. He's not so bad. He's a lot like his brother, Kevin." Mandy explained.

"Jonas? That punk kid and Kevin's brother?" Damon started laughing. "I should have seen the resemblance."

"They are a lot alike." Mandy added.

"No shit." He laughed again. "That's awesome. I thought he was gonna be a pain in the ass poser. But I guess I was wrong." He smiled, making a turn.

"Yeah. He seems pretty cool."

"Find out how Jonas is doing. And when he's coming back to town. I miss smoking with that boy." Damon told Mandy. She remembered how everyone had called Kevin by his last name.

"I'll do that." Damon and Kevin had been decently close friends. But the few times she had been to Kevin's house (when his parents weren't home of course) Damon was somewhere else.

"So how was school?" Damon asked sarcastically. Mandy laughed.

"Oh you know. It was. Awesome." She answered, using an equally sarcastic tone.

"I wish you could just drop out and come stay with me." Damon smiled, rubbing the top of her head and messing up her hair. She fixed it right away.

"Yeah. Cause my mom would totally understand." She rolled her eyes. But liked the idea. Damon grunted.

"It's always the parents." He replied, pulling into a parking spot in front of his apartment complex.

"You know if there was a way around it, I'd drop out and live with you in a heart beat." She grabbed his hand. He smiled and kissed it softly. Before getting out and moving to her side to open the door. He could be romantic.

"I know kiddo. Now come on." He picked her up bridal style and carried her light body up the stairs to his second story room. He put her down in front of the door to pull out his keys. The inside was surprisingly clean. Not it's usual insane mess. He closed the door behind him and locked it. Mandy took a seat on the couch. Damon went into the kitchen. Returning a few minutes later with Mandy's favorite drink. A shirly temple. With a shot of vodka.

"Thanks." She smiled. Taking a drink. He sat down beside her. He looked at his cell. 4:45.

"So we have an hour and a half to kill. What do you want to do?" He asked, not caring about her answer. He already knew. He put an arm around her and she leaned into his chest.

"You know I can't smoke too much." She reminded him. She hated week days. He pulled his arm off and stood to walk away.

"Yeah yeah. I know. Another stupid thing about that whole 'school' thing." He used air quotes while walking. She couldn't help but let out a slight laugh.

"Yeah yeah. Another stupid thing about that whole 'teenager' thing." She replied. Also using air quotes. Damon disappeared into his room. She waited patiently. Wondering if he was bringing the stuff out. Or if she was going in there.

"You coming?" He called out. She smiled, standing up. She headed down the hall and stepped into his room. Even it was cleaner than usual. Damon was sitting cross legged on the floor.

"What's the special occasion?" She joked, mocking the new cleanliness.

"I was getting disgusted with myself. Just cause I'm a no good dirty pig doesn't mean I need to live like one." He smiled, pulling her down into his lap.

"Oh." She smiled, kissing his lips softly. "But you're not a no good dirty pig." She kissed him again.

"Oh yeah?" He asked, pulling away.

"Nope. You sure aren't." She grinned.

"What if I want to be?" He asked, pretending to pout now.

"Tough luck, Chuck. Not workin out for ya." He growled from the back of his throat and layed her on her back on the floor. Leaning over her. One arm under the crook of her neck. The other holding her hand.

"Well I'm just going to have to try harder then." He smiled evily and began kissing her. A short moment passed.

"Not trying hard enough." She spoke between kisses. He kissed harder. His hand let go of hers. Moving under her shirt.

****

"Hand me my shirt." Mandy said. Damon grabbed it. But didn't hand it to her.

"Nah." He smiled, holding it away from her.

"Damon. I'm not leaving in just my bra and pants." She pointed out. But was still smiling.

"I wasn't expecting you to. Nothing wrong with wanting to look at you a bit longer." He smiled. Looking her up and down.

"Ugh." She gave up. "You win. You really are a no good dirty pig."

"I thought you figured that out a few minutes ago. When I had all your clothes off in less than two minutes with my awesome pleasure skills." He winked at her.

"You know it's only cause you're gorgeous." She replied.

"Yeah? Like you don't enjoy it.." He stopped.

"Whatever. You won either way, okay?" He smiled.

"Thank you."

"Will you at least hand me that?" She asked. Pointing to the bong in his lap.

"What do I get?" He looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Didn't you already get what you want?" She asked.

"No." That was unusual.

"What do you want?" He looked down. A semi sadness filling his face.

"I want you to turn 18 and move in with me already." He pouted. "I get lonely."

"Babe." She slid into his lap. He wasn't wearing his shirt either. His skin was smooth against hers. "If I could control time, I'd be living with you right now. You already know that. But I can't. We're just going to have to wait until May."

"That's seven god damn months away." He put his arms around her. Pulling her closer. "I want you living here _now_."

"What do you want me to do? Run away?"

"No." He sighed. "It's just so hard being away from you."

"I know. But I can't help that I'm so awesome and appealing to you." She smiled, batting her eyelashes. He brushed her hair out of her face with his hand. Kissing her softly on the mouth.

"Seven months." He repeated.

"You'll survive."

"Maybe. Hopefully." He continued to pretend to pout.

"You will. I'll come spend the weekend with you if you want." She tried to cheer him up.

"What about all your awesome friends? And my cool little sister?" He asked sarcastically.

"They can party without me for a weekend. I'd rather be with you." She smiled, kissing the tip of his nose. He smiled and held her close. Her head resting against his smooth, warm chest. Her phone rang. Signaling a text message. She slid off his lap and grabbed it from the nightstand. She read the message quickly and turned back to Damon.

"Your sister says you have fifteen minutes to get me back or she's going to report me missing and say she saw you take me." Mandy explained the message. Damon smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Why does she always have to take you away from me?" He pulled her into another hug.

"Because here. In the teen life. We have to pretend to be good. And go home at decent times. And go to school. All that good stuff." Mandy answered. He released her and handed her her shirt.

"Seven more lousy months." He sighed, watching her put her shirt on. Obviously wishing she didn't have to. He grabbed his. Pulled it over his head.

"Can I at least take one hit before we go? Or do I have to live with you for that?" She asked sarcastically. He let out a laugh and handed it to her.

"I usually get what _I_ want. So this time _you_ can. I _guess_." He smiled. Grabbing his keys and cell. She smoked a little before they left. It was only about a 7 minute drive from his apartment to their spot.

"Time goes by too fast when I'm with you." She sighed. Leaning her head back against the seat and looking at him.

"I know." He grabbed her hand. While driving. "Which means you need to spend as much time with me as possible. So you can turn 18 faster." He _really_ wanted her to move in.

"Totally." She agreed. A few minutes later he pulled up by the bridge. Ready to walk her to the clearing. They got out of the jeep. He grabbed her hand as they made their way through the small patch of woods before the clearing.

"Do you work tomorrow?" She asked. He nodded sadly.

"Only until 4:30. So if you can stay out just a little later.. We can still hang out for a good amount of time." He explained. She liked the idea. They usually got to the clearing after school by 3:45. So she's have a little over 45 minutes to wait for him. A while. But not too bad. And she could stay with him until 7. Or 7:30. Instead of 6:30. She'd tell her mom she was studying with friends. Never mind that. She didn't even really have a curfew. She just went home early to keep the unneccessary watchful eye off of her. She'd stay out as late as she wanted from now on. She needed to. To spend more time with Damon. When time went faster. It would be easier that way. She smiled to herself at her brilliance.

"I can stay out as late as I want." She replied. He looked at her.

"Won't your mom think something's up?"

"Nah. I'll just tell her I was studying or something. It's not like I have a set curfew. I just go home early to please her. But who gives a damn. I'm tired of pleasing her. It's time to please myself." She took a stand.

"Whoa. Not here. We're in public. Besides, wasn't earlier enough for one day?" He winked. Joking. She rolled her eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that." She grunted.

"I know." He kissed her on the cheek as they walked. Almost to the clearing now.

"But seriously. I _need_ to start spending more time with you. So she can handle me staying out later." He smiled. Obviously liking the idea. They stepped into the clearing. Stacie pulled out her cell.

"Right on time." She smiled. Mandy and Damon smiled back. "Nice sex hair." She looked and Mandy. Mandy gasped and brushed through her hair with her free hand.

"I think it's hot." Damon smiled, looking at her too. "Besides. It was worse earlier when we were on my floor and.."

"Alright then." Stacie replied loudly. To make him stop talking. "Too much info. You're my brother for god's sake. You really think I want to hear about that kind of thing?" Damon laughed. Mandy felt embarrassed.

"Where's little J?" Damon asked. Referring to Joe. Who was missing.

"Actually. I have no idea. He disappeared like an hour and a half ago. He didn't say he was leaving.." Stacie answered. "I'll be right back." She headed into the woods. Mandy looked around. Luckily the other groupies were paying no mind to her. They hadn't noticed her hair. And hopefully hadn't heard the conversation that had just taken place.

"I better get going." Damon said, turning Mandy to face him. She put her arms around him. Not wanting him to go. They were kissing good-bye when Joe was about to step into the clearing. Damon pulled away and left before even seeing Joe. Mandy turned around just as Joe was in plain sight. Had he seen them together? She felt slightly disappointed. In herself. Joe was quickly becoming a good friend. She felt somewhat awkward being with Damon like that with Joe around. No idea why.

"Have fun?" Joe asked. Though he didn't really seem to care.

"Yeah." Mandy answered. Awkwardly. "Damon wants to know when Kevin is gonna be back in town." She asked. Trying to get the attention of the subject of her and Damon together.

"He'll be here December 19th. For a few weeks." Joe answered. Mandy locked the info in her head. To tell Damon later.

"Cool." She replied. "Seriously. I need to freaking smoke. _Your_ brother wouldn't let me much before we left." Mandy looked at Stacie. Stacie laughed and handed her a joint.

"Spent too much time lying on the floor together, eh?" Stacie joked.

"I'm not going to answer that." Mandy replied. But she was smiling. It was obvious they had. Joe frowned and sat on a log. Once Mandy had enough, but not too much to go home, they all packed up to leave. Joe seemed to walk behind the crowd. Mandy fell back, walking with him.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Noticing the frown that had been stuck on his face.

"Nothing." He replied. Cooly. Mandy stepped in front of him. He stopped walking.

"Seriously, Joe. You think I can't tell? Something is wrong."

"So?"

"So. What is it?" Mandy pressed.

"It doesn't matter." He moved to step around her. She moved too.

"I'll get it out of you." She warned. Then moved out of his way. They walked the rest of the way in silence. Riley decided to ride with Spencer, Aiden, Avery, and Mike. Chase had left school early. He was sick. So that left Mandy, Stacie, and Joe. Alone. It didn't take long for Stacie to pull up in front of Joe's and Mandy's houses.

"I'll see you two in the morning." Stacie said as they were getting.

"Alright." Mandy replied. With a smile. Joe smiled and closed his door. Stacie pulled away.

"Hold on." Mandy yelled after Joe. He stopped. She ran up behind him. "Are you going to tell me yet?" She asked.

"Nah." He gave her a small smile. "Maybe later." He was softening up. He couldn't resist her pleading face much longer.

"I'm counting on it." She smiled and turned to walk into her own house. Mandy pretty much went strait upstairs. Yelling to her mom she was home. She settled down on her bed. Attempting to do at least part of her homework. Her head kept falling. Lower. And lower.

"Huh?" Her head jerked up and her eyes opened. It was now pitch black outside. Only her bedside lamp allowed a small bit of light in her room. Her math book had fallen off the bed. It had woke her up. She looked at her cell. 10:15. She had been out for a few hours. She stood up. To put her stuff away. She glanced out her window. Joe's light was on. But he wasn't in view. She took her chances, opening her window. The night was cold, but she payed no mind. She picked up a dime from her dresser and threw it at his window. It hit it with a soft _tap_. He almost immediately opened his window.

"You ready to tell me yet?" She whispered with a smile. He glanced back into his room. Checking something. And then back to her.

"Only if I can come in." He smiled back, wickedly. She wondered how he would, and then noticed him looking at the tall tree between their house.

"Are you serious?" She gasped. He nodded. "That's a fifteen foot drop if you fall." She pointed out.

"I won't fall then." He smiled again.

"If you think you can make it..." She stepped back from her window. Doubting him. He stuck his head out the window first, grabbing onto a brach that was about a foot higher than his window. There was another branch about a foot beaneath his window as well. He grabbed on with both hands and stepped out onto the lower branch. Mandy wondered how he knew how to do that so well. It didn't take him long to scoot himself across the tree. Seconds later, he was on the branch outside her window. She stared in amazement as he slid quietly through.

"How on earth?" She asked, looking him up and down.

"I used to climb that tree as a kid all the time. I could climb it before I could walk." He laughed quietly. "I can probably still climb it better than I can walk. I'm not too good on my feet." He joked. She couldn't help but smile.

"You're weird." She pointed out.

"Yeah. Maybe so." He replied.

"So are you gonna tell me now? Or did you just need an excuse to get into my room?" She raised an eyebrow. He seemed to think about his answer carefully. Before smiling.

"Do you _really_ want to know?" He questioned.

"Duh."

"Alright." He sat down on the edge of her bed. She dug through a drawer and grabbed a small bag before sitting down beside him. It was obviously weed. She rolled a joint quickly and took a hit. She smiled as the smoke escaped her mouth. She offered it to him. He gladly accepted, taking a couple hits before handing it back.

"Well." She broke the silence. Waiting for him to explain. She was already beginning to feel high.

"I don't know how to say this.." Joe began. She layed back on her bed. Still waiting.

"Go on."

"I. Well. I..." He stopped. Unable to speak.


	8. Joe and Mandy

**Thank you alaarakk for the nice long review with tips last time I updated. **

**I know we already discussed it.. So here is a new update with your idea.. I hope it works better. **

**Thanks to everyone else that has reviewed..**

**And I hope you're still out there somewhere, still wanting to read this [and leave a new review] ;]  
**

**

* * *

**

**"Have fun?" Joe asked. Though he didn't really care. **

**"Yeah." Mandy answered. "Damon wants to know when Kevin is gonna be back in town." She asked. **

**"He'll be here December 19th. For a few weeks." Joe answered. He wondered if Mandy wanted to hang out with Kevin again too.**

**"Cool." She replied. "Seriously. I need to freaking smoke. **_**Your**_** brother wouldn't let me much before we left." Mandy looked at Stacie. Stacie laughed and handed her a joint. **

**"Spent too much time lying on the floor together, eh?" Stacie joked. Joe felt sick to his stomach.**

**"I'm not going to answer that." Mandy replied. But she was smiling. Joe frowned and sat on a log. Once Mandy had enough, but not too much to go home, they all packed up to leave. Joe walked behind the crowd. Mandy fell back, walking with him.**

**"What's wrong?" She asked. She had obviously noticed the frown plastered on his face.**

**"Nothing." He replied. Cooly. Mandy stepped in front of him. He stopped walking.**

**"Seriously, Joe. You think I can't tell? Something is wrong." **

**"So?"**

**"So. What is it?" Mandy pressed. Joe didn't want to tell her.**

**"It doesn't matter." He moved to step around her. She moved too.**

**"I'll get it out of you." She warned. Then moved out of his way. They walked the rest of the way in silence. Riley decided to ride with Spencer, Aiden, Avery, and Mike. Chase had left school early. He was sick. So that left Mandy, Stacie, and Joe. Alone. It didn't take long for Stacie to pull up in front of Joe's and Mandy's houses.**

**"I'll see you two in the morning." Stacie said as they were getting out.**

**"Alright." Mandy replied. Joe smiled and closed his door. Stacie pulled away.**

**"Hold on." Mandy yelled after Joe. He stopped. She ran up behind him. He knew she was going to ask again. "Are you going to tell me yet?" She asked.**

**"Nah." He gave her a small smile. "Maybe later." He was softening up. He couldn't resist her pleading face much longer.**

**"I'm counting on it." She smiled and turned to walk into her own house. Joe smiled to himself as he turned and stepped into his house. He didn't bother saying he was home or anything, but instead went strait up to his room. He attempted to do homework but he couldn't focus. He kept picturing Mandy and Damon together and it made him feel sick. He didn't eat dinner with the family, he didn't feel hungry. After two hours of not being able to focus on homework he gave up. He put his stuff away and turned on his music. Laying down on his bed with his hands behind his head. Staring at the ceiling. Thinking of Mandy. He was fighting to stay awake now. Though it was only 10:15. He thought about getting up to formally get ready for bed, but was interrupted by a soft **_**tap**_** on his window. He stood up and opened it quickly. All too happy to see Mandy in her window across the yard.**

**"You ready to tell me yet?" Mandy whispered with a smile. Joe looked back in his room towards his door. No lights were on outside of it. His family was asleep. **

**"Only if I can come in." He smiled back, wickedly. He was looking at the tall tree between their windows. **

**"Are you serious?" She gasped. He nodded. "That's a fifteen foot drop if you fall." She pointed out.**

**"I won't fall then." He smiled again. **

**"If you think you can make it..." She stepped back from her window. Obviously doubting him. He stuck his head out the window first, grabbing onto a brach that was about a foot higher than his window. There was another branch about a foot beaneath his window as well. He grabbed on with both hands and stepped out onto the lower branch. It didn't take him long to scoot himself across the tree. Seconds later, he was on the branch outside her window. She stared in amazement as he slid quietly through.**

**"How on earth?" She asked, looking him up and down.**

**"I used to climb that tree as a kid all the time. I could climb it before I could walk." He laughed quietly. "I can probably still climb it better than I can walk. I'm not too good on my feet." He joked. She couldn't help but smile.**

**"You're weird." She pointed out.**

**"Yeah. Maybe so." He replied. Hoping she liked weird.**

**"So are you gonna tell me now? Or did you just need an excuse to get into my room?" She raised an eyebrow. He thought about his answer carefully. He was going to tell her. Knowing if he didn't she wouldn't stop asking. But that did play as an easy excuse to get into her room. Alone.**

**"Do you **_**really**_** want to know?" He questioned. He didn't want to tell her.**

**"Duh."**

**"Alright." He sat down on the edge of her bed. She dug through a drawer and grabbed a small bag before sitting down beside him. It was obviously weed. She rolled a joint quickly and took a hit. She smiled as the smoke escaped her mouth. She offered it to him. He gladly accepted, taking a couple hits before handing it back. **

**"Well." She broke the silence. Waiting for him to explain. He was already beginning to feel high.**

**"I don't know how to say this.." Joe began. She layed back on her bed. Still waiting. **

**"Go on." **

**"I. Well. I..." He stopped. Unable to speak. He couldn't find the rights words without sounding like a dork. He didn't want to scare her away. Freak her out. Get thrown out of her window. She sat up, looking into his eyes. It made it harder. Her eyes were so big and pretty. Their intense crystal blue overpowered his soft brown eyes. He looked away. Ashamed. **

"I really like you." He finally choked out. In a whisper. She smiled. But not an awkward smile. A smile that made Joe feel relieved.

"Seriously?" She questioned. Joe could only nod. He felt quite surprised when she put her arm around his shoulders. He felt a bit bad, because she was with Damon, and they were both getting high. But at the same time, he couldn't move away from her. She leaned her head on his shoulder. It made him feel even better. "So what do you like about me?"

"Everything." He replied. "You're fun. Beautiful. Just everything about you. There's only one thing I _don't_ like about you." He added.

"What's that?" Mandy asked. Frowning.

"You're taken." Joe whispered under his breath. He could feel his cheeks turn red. His skin burning from embarrasment. Mandy smiled again.

"So?" She kissed his cheek softly. His cheeks burned more.

"So. Being your friend isn't enough. But I can't be more as long as you have Damon. Not like you feel the same anyway." Mandy let out a small laugh.

"Joseph. You're so silly." She crinkled her nose while smiling. Another thing Joe liked about her. "Of course I feel the same." This time she kissed his lips. Joe felt like his face was on fire. She was staring into his eyes again. He wanted to say something. But he was at a loss for words. He knew this was wrong. But it felt so good.

"But what about Damon?" Joe felt confused.

"Well. Of course I love him. But I get lonely when I can't see him." She continued to stare. Joe was starting to breath heavier than normal.

"That doesn't make this right." He turned away. Face burning.

"He won't mind." She leaned forward. Face almost touching his. Lips only a short distance apart. Joe could feel her warm breath on his lips.

"Mandy-" She kissed him again. He was too weak. He couldn't resist. Within seconds he was kissing back. And then they were making out. She was pushing him back on her bed and leaning over him. Joe had one arm wrapped around her tiny waist. The other on her cheek. After a few minutes, Mandy finally pulled away. Leaving Joe gasping for air.

"Stay with me tonight?" She asked softly. Joe wanted to say 'no.' He wanted to be strong. To tell her this wasn't right. But he couldn't. He just nodded. "I promise I won't do that again. If it makes you feel guilty. Like you're making me cheat." She spoke again. As if reading Joe's mind. Joe felt a bit relieved, but also a bit sad. He somewhat wanted her to kiss him again. Even if he knew she was taken. Mandy stood up and walked to her door, locking it. Joe was glad he had done the same to his door earlier. He could sneak back through the window in the morning. And no one would even notice he had been gone. After locking her door, Mandy walked over to her dresser. She pulled out a t-shirt that looked to be too large for her small body. But that didn't stop her. She slid off her jeans and her shirt. Leaving her standing in the middle of her room in a black lace bra and panty set. Joe couldn't help but stare. She let him look at her for a few moments before sliding the oversize shirt on. It was baggy but somewhat short. Just longer than the rim of her underwear.

Joe's heart began to thump against his chest. He didn't know what to do next. There he was. In a dark, locked bedroom. With the most beautiful girl he had ever layed eyes on. And she was half naked, now sitting back down next to him. "Your turn." She whispered. Pulling off his shirt for him. He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks with his feet. He stood up and pulled off his jeans. Leaving him in only his boxers. Mandy smiled. Joe felt awkward but sat back down.

"So that's what you look like up close." She continued to smile. Staring at his abs. Built chest. And smooth skin. He could only smile back. And fight the urge not to kiss her again. "You know.." She began. Crawling across her large bed towards the wall. And pulling the covers over herself. "If you don't want me to stay true to that promise. I don't have to." She flashed a wink at Joe. He layed back, pulling the covers over himself as well.

"Don't you feel guilty?" He asked, positioning himself on his arm to face Mandy.

"Not really. I already know Damon makes out with other girls. As long as neither one of us do more than that, it's fine." Mandy explained. Joe was confused. But he couldn't hold back the urge any longer. He took a deep breath, leaning in closer to her. Mandy smiled and began kissing him again. It felt like an hour to Joe between the time they were in bed making out to the time they were finally tired and Mandy curled up in his arms, head resting on his chest, and they both fell asleep. When Joe woke up, Mandy was walking out of her bathroom with a bath robe wrapped around her tightly. She smiled at him while reaching into her drawer.

"Good morning sunshine." She spoke quietly. "Sleep good?"

"Yeah." Joe managed to nod. Fighting back the remaining thoughts from last nights dreams.

"So what'd ya dream about?" She turned back around. Closing her drawer. Holding two small items in her hand.

"Oh. Uh. I dunno. I forgot." Joe lied. Ashamed. Mandy smiled again.

"Ah. It sounded pretty interesting to me. Did you know you talk in your sleep?" The smile never left her face.

"No. I wasn't aware." Joe replied. Mentally kicking himself. He should have known. What had he said? Had it been revealing? "What did you hear?" He asked. Though afraid to hear the answer.

"It was mostly just moaning. And you said my name a couple times. And a few other things." Her smile grew as she turned away. Walking into her bathroom but not closing the door. Joe smacked himself on the forehead when he was sure she wasn't looking. He knew exactly the things he said. He hoped she hadn't heard the worst of it.

"What other things?" He gulped. Mandy turned back. She didn't answer his question. But instead changed the subject. Joe was looking away from her. She was sitting beside him. The low cut robe almost revealing.

"Make you nervous?" She questioned. Knowing the robe was revealing. But not caring. Though not trying to make him see her. Joe nodded. Still not looking. "Why?"

"You aren't mine to look at." He answered. Shamefully.

"You really are a gentleman." She whispered in his ear. Tracing her finger along his bear arm. And kissing him softly on the cheek. Joe still kept his head turned as she stood back up, walking to her closet, grabbing clothes, and back into her bathroom. Joe took the opportunity to get redressed himself and waited for her to come back out before going back to his house.

"Aww. I kinda like seeing you in just boxers." She frowned. Walking out of the bathroom and notcing Joe, fully clothed.

"I had to put my clothes back on sometime. I'll see you in a bit?" He moved towards the window. She smiled.

"Yeah." Mandy nodded. Joe moved out the window and across the tree. Into his own room where he closed the curtains. Cutting off Mandy's sight. Joe took a quick shower and got dressed quickly. It was cold out, Joe realized. He dressed warmly. He reopened his window to smoke a cigarette before leaving. Mandy was walking past her window and smiled at him. He smiled back, leaning out into the cold air. The breeze blew his long hair, making it fall over his eyes. He pushed it to the side and continued to smoke. When it was time to leave, he ran down stairs. Not bothering to talk to anyone. Outside, Mandy was already sitting on her porch. Joe walked over, sitting beside her.

"About last night.." Mandy began. Joe gulped. Fearing her regret. "Can we not talk about it around the group? Especially Stacie. Damon will understand. But they won't." Joe nodded. Agreeing.

"Not a problem. I didn't think you'd want to talk about it anyway." He looked away. Sad.

"Why wouldn't I?" She questioned.

"Regret." Joe blurted out. Before he could stop himself.

"Regret?" Joe nodded again. "I don't regret it. I meant it when I said I like you, Joe. As more than a friend. I just feel bad because I do love Damon..."

"No. I understand. It's okay. You've been with him for what, like, three years? I don't want to ruin that or anything. Get in the middle or whatever. And I don't want last night to make you think like you owe me anything or have to be around me or whatever. I also don't want your boyfriend to kick my ass for hitting on his girlfriend." Joe wouldn't make eye contact. Mandy grabbed Joe's hand and giggled.

"He won't. Like I said. I know he's with other girls at times. It's because we get lonely. If my mom knew about him she'd freak. So that restricts our time together. You aren't getting in the middle and I know you know that last night didn't really mean much. Well, like, it did, but not like, seriously, ya know?"

"Yeah. I get it." Mandy pulled her hand away as soon as she saw Stacie's car coming around the corner.

"Cool." She smiled in response. They climbed into the back of the convertible and drove to school. The day passed slowly and after school they went to the spot, as usual. Mandy looked impatient most of the time. Constantly looking at her cell phone. At 4:40 she grunted and walked into the woods. Making a phone call. Joe heard her grunt again. After five minutes of her being gone, Joe followed into the woods. He found Mandy sitting on a log. Head in hands.

"Something wrong?" He asked. Sitting beside her. "You seem aggrivated. And you've looked impatient all day."

"Damon was supposed to pick me up after work. He's usually here by now. So I figured maybe he was running late. But he won't even answer my calls. Or my texts."

"Maybe he's driving." Joe suggested.

"He would still answer at least my calls."

"Well maybe he has a surprise for you and just wants to show up. Maybe we should go back to the clearing and see if he's there."

"Fine." Joe stood. Lending a helping hand to Mandy for her to stand too. They walked back to the clearing, but there was no Damon. Mandy frowned.

"I'm sure there's some reason.." Joe tried to make her feel better. Mandy turned away. Continuing to call and text. No answer or reply each time. She sat around the circle smoking cigarettes and pretending to be happy. But at 5:30 when she still hadn't heard from Damon the disappointment was obvious on her face. Joe frowned. He could see that Damon's absense upset Mandy. Stacie finally noticed and moved next to Mandy. Who was sitting away from everyone but Joe.

"What's up with you?" Stacie asked.

"Your brother." Was all Mandy said.

"What about him?"

"He was supposed to pick me up after work. Didn't show. Won't answer calls. Or texts. That's not like him."

"Then I'm sure there's a reason for it." Stacie replied.

"He was supposed to be here at around 4:45. Damon would have at least sent a text saying he wasn't coming. He wouldn't just not show up. Or answer me. I don't know if I should be worried or pissed off."

"I'm sure he's fine."

"Then I'm pissed off."

"I'll get a hold of him later for you and find out what happened. And I'll let you know as soon as I get an answer." Stacie tried to assure her. Mandy faked a smile and Stacie left.

"You don't think she'll get an answer from him, do you?" Joe asked. Noticing Mandy's expression.

"I dunno. Maybe. He's her brother. He probably just doesn't want to talk to me. So when he know's she's not with me anymore, he'll answer to her."

"Don't think that." Joe put an arm around Mandy. He was surprised when she didn't pull away. Instead she leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"He just seemed to excited about today. It was his idea to have me stay out later." Her voice was shaky. Like she might cry. Joe didn't know what else to say. So he sat in silence. Mandy pulled out her phone and called again. Joe could hear the ringing and then a voice machine pick up. Still no answer.


End file.
